devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nero/Archive 1
Devil May Cry 4, Character — Nero: "Young and fiery, Nero is a member of the Holy Knights, a group charged by the Order with the task of eliminating demon-kind. Always ready for a fight, Nero eschews the other members of his group to carry out his work alone. However, his innate powers have earned him the respect of everyone." *''The Art of Devil May Cry 4'' (2008), pp. 2, Nero: "Having sworn an oath to annihilate all demons, young and brash Nero serves as a knight in the Order of the Sword, an ancient sect that worships the devil warrior and defender of mankind, Sparda. Nero brandishes Blue Rose, a unique six-shooter with a distinctive under-and-over double barrel, and Red Queen, a customized and meticulously embellished single-edged blade." Parents Im a different user but i think he is the son of Trish and Dante Source? I'll remain unknown. Due to all the mystery over whom his parents are whether he's vergil's son or Dante's or maybe not even a relative of the two remains under heavy disscusion. Sadly we may have to wait until the fifth edition of the saga arives to find out. In conclusion of this we can only continue to speculate Nero's past. (Different User) New information that I received says that Nero is indeed VERGIL'S Son not Dante's. I can not find the link where Capcom comfrimed this,but they did say that Nero is Vergil's son. His Mother is a woman named Sonja who was killed in a demon raid of Vergil's home where Nero was also kidnapped as an infant. Nero Although respected by his fellow Holy Knight for his talents. Nero's sardonic attitude proves that he doesn't play well with others. Preferring to work solo, Nero is often given the Order of the Sword's dirty work. ORANGE is it just an assumtion from the pictures of the game pre-released that his arm would be orange? because after you get charge shot turns his arm turns orange and that would be easily capturable from a screen shot assume= ass+u+me at least get the facts right :It turns red with charge shot 2, then violet with charge shot 3. In brighter light, the armor on his arm is reddish-orange, so that may be what you're talking about, but I honestly don't understand you. :Also, please sign your posts with ~~~~KrytenKoro 15:47, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I get it. There are two pieces of Concept Art with the glowing part whitish-orange, but all others show it blue; one was him in Devil Trigger, with the Red Queen exceeded as well, and the other could be him charging it.KrytenKoro 15:53, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :I don't quite understand exactly what you mean, but to clarify, Nero's arm glowed orange in pre-release versions. You can see it in early gameplay demos and early promotional renders- It doesn't have anything to do with charge shot, they just changed it later to blue. 08:38, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Relation to the Sparda bloodline Vergil's son: I guess it would make sense since they do have some things in common in that case of clothes, and powers. One way i kind of doubt this theory is Vergil is pretty much a selfish guy, and isn't exctly the lover type, and also there aren't really aren't half demons in the series that are female. I heard a theory that he may be a descendant of a relative of Sparda like maybe a brother of sparda's, and I think that's just impossible because then Nero would be a descendant of that person not Sparda. Nephew to Dante: Like the Vergil's son theory I guess it makes sense sort of. 3rd son of Sparda: In some ways that could be possible because CAPCOM could change it to be 3 sons since they make the game, and can do whatever they want with it. I thought they should base the next couple games off a fanfiction series I read called SONS OF SPARDA by THE NIGHT LORD where Nero's a son of Sparda, Vergil returns and on the good guy's side, and they have the three bros have a younger sister named Celeste because when I read them I was like "This guy just took DMC and made it better than it could be. Like maybe Nero's a unheard of son, and was very young before Eva died adding to the subject of Nero being found by the order as an orphan. Dante an Trish's son: Impossible because then how did he get in Fortuna, and end up as an orphan. It's not like they abandoned him or something. Anyway I'm sure Nero's heritage, and the origins of the Devil Bringer will be revealed in DMC5. :CAPCOM has so far definitely confirmed that Sparda has only loved Eva, and that they had only two sons and no other children. This is also a major plot point for DMC1 and 3, and so it would be unlikely for them to change it on a whim as you suggest. If they do, however, we should wait for them to reveal it, as rumors are by nature not useful to report on. also, please only sign your posts at the end of your comment.KrytenKoro 13:34, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Would it not be ionic if he was in fact Vergil' son because that would mean every time he kills some of the Alto & Bianco Angelo he is killing part of his father as well--Bull36 16:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Nero Was DYing After Agnus Stabbed Him In The Chest At The End Of Mission Five, Correct, In The Game, What We Get, Is An Unexplained Flashback Of Nero Screaming Kyrie's Name. In The Novel, It Explained It Very Clearly Which Tells You Who His Father But Not Directly. In The Novel, It Shows His Full Dream/Flashback Thing, He Thought About A Dream Which He Had Very Often, And In The Dream There Was A Man That He Had Never Seen Before Staring At Him. Nero Describes The Man As "Cold", But At The Same Time He Felt A Touch Of Gentleness or kindness (The Japanese Word Used Means Both So I'm Not Sure Which But...). After A Moment Of Silence, The Man (Obviously Vergil) Opened His Mouth To Ask Him, "Can You Hear It, The Cry Of A Soul?" And Then He Added, "What Is Your Soul Saying?" Instead Of Answering, Nero Pushed The Question Back At Him, "What's Yours Saying?" Vergil Cracks A Smile And Answers, "Power... I Want More Power." Hearing That, Nero Replies, "I'll Take That Too Then." And That's When Nero Woke Up And Activated The Devil Trigger Shit Upon Yamota Repairing Itself. If Memory Serves Correct, Which It Does, Nero States That His Soul Was Wanting More Power, And Just To Point This Out, Only Dante And Vergil Can Control The True Power Of Their Demonic Swords, A Soul Is Who A Person Really Is, And With All Of This It Hit Me, Nero Is Vergil's Reincarnation! -Nero Ray Yoho- (Not Copying His Name, That's Actually My Birth Name.) OMG I Was Wrong!!! I Just Read The Rest Of The Second Novel And I Was Wrong! This Whole Intire Devil May Cry Series Has A Hidden Plot That Just Now Made Sense, The First Devil May Cry Dante Was Around 16-17, Which Means Vergil Was As Well. Lady Was On A Mission To Exterminate A Demon When She Encountered A Bianco Angelo Which Took Her Prey Before She Had A Chance To. It Happened Several More Times Before She Got Annoyed. Then She Requested Dante To Solve The Mystery Behind The Angelos. This Is What Started Devil May Cry. Oh, Incase You Havn't Noticed, Those Three New Devil Arms In DMC4 Belonged To Dante From Earlier Games. Trish Took Them And Took On The Alias 'Gloria', Trading Them To Them To Learn More Inside Info On What Was Going On. It Was Then That She Informed Dante Of A Human Who May Be A Descendant Of Sparda Himself, The Son Of The Blue Demon That Visited The New Pope. A Vilage Women, We'd Call This Person An Obvious Hooker, Wrapped The Silvery Whitened Haired Child In A Black Blanket And Set Him On The Orphanage Front In Fortuna City. Vergil Is Confirmed To Be The Father Of Nero. -Nero Ray Yoho- Nero's name Do anyone have any ide of origins of Nero's name? For me it cames from Nero the Emperor name, what i stated last week. (It was removed by KrytenKoro, but it is not the point). I can understand that Nero is not a main character of Divine Comedy (in fact he appears as one of the sinners), but his name (in my opinon) is in connection with other names in DMC 4. Kyrie, Credo, Gloria, Sanctus and Agnus are five main parts of christian mess, and as we know from history, Nero was mostly know from killing of Christians. Nero from DMC4 is in oposition to all other characters (exept Gloria of course). Thus, IMO, his name cames from this Emperor. Salomon d'Awra 13:22, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Salomon d'Awra The five Order members are named after the "Ordinary of the Mass". They have a specific, unifying theme that "Nero" would not belong to. In a pre-release interview, Kobayashi was asked "is there a relation between Nero and Nelo Angelo's name", and was told "I'll let you figure that out for yourself - indicating that the question was important to the plot, as that is the general answer he used for plot-important questions. Furthermore, Nelo Angelo's name is a misspelling of what it is said to mean "Black Angel" or "Dark Angel" - the name should be "Nero Angelo". Especially since Nero's DT consists of a spectre resembling a cross between Nelo Angelo and Vergil, and his character has so many ties to Vergil and the Yamato - it is much more likely that his name is meant to hint at a further connection to Vergil, than to be an oblique reference to an ancient, incompetent Roman emperor only tennously connected to the themed name or related characters. At a certain point, a cigar is just a cigar.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 22:57, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Alrighty, When Looking At Nero's Name In This Game, You Have To Take Fact In It Being Based In Italian Settings And Whatnots, Nero, Means Black In Italian, Nero Was An Orphan, The People Of The Orphanage Found Him Outside Their Door One Day And Decided To Name Him Nero Simply Because He Was Simply Wrapped In A Black Blanket. Nero Was Originally Named After A Sculptor Called Rodan, Who Apparently Once Created A Motif Of A Hell Gate Mentioned In Dante’s Inferno. However, Because The Crew Preferred A Two-Syllable Name, And Were Afraid 'Rodan' Might Give To Much Of An InTellectual Impression, They Decided To Go For A Different Name, In The End It Became Nero. For All The People Who Thought That Nero Might be Directly Related To The Name Nelo Angelo, You've Been Dearly Fooled. That Was Merely A Coincidence, Truth Is That He Got The Name From Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus {What A Name} Who Apparently Once Suppressed Christianity, Which Is Somewhat Similar To Nero Putting An End To The Order And Their Cult. Nero’s move names are named after gambling/casino terms cause Bingo thought of him as a ‘sink or swim’ person. (a.k.a. just wing it!) -Nero Ray Yoho- (Not Copying His Name, That's Actually My Birth Name.) The possibility of Nero being DANTE'S son? I just barely finished the first Devil May Cry, and after finally defeating Mundus, Dante said, "Goodbye! And when you do come back, give my regards to my son, will ya?" Naturally, I flipped and went on a half-hour rant about Nero being Dante's son. But seriously! If no one else in the Devil May Cry series shows up and is suspected to be a descendent of Sparda, then I think there is sufficient evidence that Nero IS. But I don't think Trish is the mother, considering Dante just met her in DMC1 and he talks about his son in the very end of the game. Dante would be about the right age, too, if he was about 18, 19 when Nero was born and Dante is what? Early 30's in DMC4? ITS A CONSPIRACY I TELL YA!!!!!!!!!!!! ::It was a comparison to his father defeating Mundus before him - basically "Every time you come back, there'll be one of us waiting for you."Glorious CHAOS! 02:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :actually ya, that being a comparison would be far more likely, mainly because i don't think dante would try and beat the living hell out of his son 5 seconds after their meeting... besides i am fully convinced that vergil is his father, just because of the fact that the DT phantom that nero has looks way too much like a mix of vergil's DT and nelo angelo forms... god i miss vergil... *sniffle*... besides, your evidence of dante being about the right age doesn't exactly win any points towards him being the father mainly because vergil is the SAME age as dante. also if i remember correctly, some guy from capcom in an interview said that nero was vergil's son, but it wasn't taken seriously because the timeline didn't seem accurate... Geomexis 08:44, November 12, 2009 (UTC) : : Nero is just like 10 Years younger than Dante and Virgil, so do the match. IT'S.IMPOSSIBLE. Thanks, and good night. Nero's Personality I had finished Devil May Cry a while ago but he's kind of complex and hard to characterize so I was wondering could someone put Nero's personality up on his page just like Dante and Vergil? Gloria Wouldn't it be wrong to take Gloria as a standalone character, seeing as she's only Trish in disguise? -- 22:12, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Marius Stubberud Buertange :What do you mean? Make a page for Gloria? That would be kinda impractical since she is only Trish in disguise. Plus, she makes a small impact in the plot anyway. If it's something other than these, reply. --''Silver Mage'' Ω 13:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) : Gloria Started The Devil May Cry Series By Giving The Whole Plot From One To Four, Except Three Since It's A Precule, If It Wasn't For Her Dante Wouldn't Have Been Able To Aid Nero And His Melodramati Ways... Nero and comic reffrence I lost my comics but I remember this one guy says that he met a samurai...vergil, and mentioned that nero acctually poisioned some one or somthing...I cant remember but if some one has the comics post what it said please Nero's Nickname *His nickname is Kid, but only Dante called him that, so should I put that alias to his character info? Nathan900130 16:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Aliases are more professional than just a nickname. Thanks, though.Glorious CHAOS! 18:52, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Nero being Vergils son where it said allegedly confirmed, I can honestly say it was Confirmed. I myself was at Captivate 2009 as a guest of Capcom, and another guest of capcom the forum user CARBONOX_RATCHET was the one who asked the question. here is the link to say I went to captivate LINK and this is CARBONOX_RATCHET's blog entry of the event LINK -- I like Cheese do you like Cheese? -- Zero 22:48, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :The thing is, that bio doesn't mention it at all.Glorious CHAOS! 04:42, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Message the User you'll see for yourself -- I like Cheese do you like Cheese? -- Zero 14:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That may be, but we can't have private "He said so, I totally swear" as sources. The information must be verifiable, which means that others can see the source and judge it as true or not.Glorious CHAOS! 23:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Misinformation Fail? Nero is supposedly Virgils son, what with the Yamato, the hair, the blue clothes, attitude, etc. HIs name comes from Nelo Angelo (Nero Angelo), if you dont know what this is you fail and need to play dmc 1. Speculation suggests a "piece" of Nelo Angelo reacted with Nero, causing Devil Bringer. Father~Son connection? If not i just might be an adopted child. which I'm quite sure I am not. It Seems That You Are The One That Fails, Your Info Is Incorrect. For All The People Who Thought That Nero Might be Directly Related To The Name Nelo Angelo, You've Been Dearly Fooled. That Was Merely A Coincidence, Truth Is That He Got The Name From Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus {What A Name} Who Apparently Once Suppressed Christianity, Which Is Somewhat Similar To Nero Putting An End To The Order And Their Cult. Creator Of The Devil May Cry Franchise Confims This. Also, Read The Novels Because Much Of This Info On Here Is Blantly Misleading And Wrong. Nero Is Vergil's Son, Yeah, Once Again, Proven, Nero's Birth Is What Started The First Devil May Cry. -Nero Ray Yoho- Page Quote I nominate changing the page Quote to "And if I become a demon, so be it. I will endure the exile. Anything to protect her." It's more defining for Nero I think. I'll check back after in 24-ish hours, and if there's no complaints, I'll be changing it. >_> WastelandChocobo 08:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sure.Glorious CHAOS! 20:07, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Nero is Virgil's son (my opinion) All the evidense makes sense, but this is something I noticed but didnt see anyone write: Nero says he heard a voice telling him to get more power, if I remember correctly that is exactly what virgil wanted too. That's not enough to confirm anything though, so until there's concrete evidence instead of just implications, it's not being written down. WastelandChocobo 05:35, July 5, 2010 (UTC) STOP THAT!!! Can you stop with your theory of Nero being Dante or Vergil son. All that we know now is that his demon is Nelo Angelo. If there are a Devil May Cry 5 we will maybe know who are his parents.Hotdragon 295 00:51, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Vergil? Okay,so i was in the story theatre on Dmc4 and looking at the "yamato awakens" scene. Is it just me,or does that look like vergil? I can even see the spiked hair!Shadowm32 21:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Trivia http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nero&diff=prev&oldid=22242 # I'm afraid we cannot allow this kind of information without a proper source. Specifically, we need a link. # Second sentence is redundant to description of Nero's DT in Powers and Abilities section; it is hard to find, but it is there. As for the first one... I understand you mean "I need more power" phrase? If so, it should be worked in the very first point of trivia in the section. If you meant something else, say so. # Weeeeeell... on closer inspection, they are quite similar... (Links: Zangief Nero) Considering that both games are from Capcom, this most likely is a nod to Street Fighter. I guess. I'll leave it be. Flia 22:20, July 29, 2011 (UTC) misinformation Why there are so much speculations in this page ? ... Nero is Vergil's son so why making it such a drama by creating theories about it ??? Elveonora 02:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :I've reverted the page to the last safe edit (104 edits ago, gotdammit). I didn't see anything of value in those 104 edits, but if anyone else did, please bring it up here. The page as it was ten minutes ago was, put simply, garbage.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:38, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::That was... totally radical. A bit too radical even. Although the article should be re-structured anyway. My signature is NOT short! 18:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Again, I went through the edits, and didn't see anything of value. I saw a huge "speculation" section that had been added and that was completely irresponsible. If I missed something that was worth covering, please bring it up here, but I am not happy with the direction the page was allowed to take.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 20:19, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with Flia. It needed (and still needs) a lot of help, but swearing at the community for trying to help isn't the way to do it. --Anobi 21:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Again, what I saw on that diff was not "trying to help". It was a consistent list of terrible choices. :::If I am wrong and there were some good edits in there, then please bring them up here. But when we have even driveby editors telling us that the page was immature and unprofessional, it should be clear that the page was not acceptable.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 21:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) 'hey look! it's a yet another opinion at nero is vergil's son!' i have been thinking about the origin of the devil bringer aaaaaaaaaand either 1.when he was a child he's house was raided by demons that killed his parents but saw potential in him so they cut his hand and injected him with demon venom so it regenarated it made it extremely demonic and has effect on all of his body giving superior agility regnerion and alike 2.nero is the son of vergil (half demon) and a human= quarter demon=only his handRond0 16:23, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Nero is son of Vergil ... about Devil Bringer, nope ... If you read the novel, it's actually Vergil's arm/power. Elveonora 18:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC)